Founders' Archives:Policy
This is the official policy page for the Founders' Archives. It will grow as problems arise, but it is hoped that most issues may never need addressing. Content First and foremost, the Founders' Archives is an editable online encyclopedia on the Vampire Diaries universe. We host information, facts, images, and official theories related to The Vampire Diaries on this site, as well as discussions about the material presented here. We do not entertain any fan fiction, images, or ramblings (collectively "fanonsense"), game cheats or walkthroughs, advertisements, spam, or articles not directly associated with the Vampire Diaries universe. You may talk about anything which you like on your talk page, or add the same in your namespace, as long as it is legal. We don't really care. Just remember that this wiki is not a social networking site. If you don't have anything of real informative value to contribute and if you don't want to help out in editing or monitoring - in short, if you don't want to make yourself useful - then scram. All the content in this wiki (i.e. text, images, music) must be in the public domain; unless you have obtained permission to use them publicly, copyrighted files will be removed, no matter how nicely written or beautifully shot. Quotes, facts, and figures may be taken from anywhere, as long as they are sourced (see below for VD referencing templates). All text must be original - no copying from Wikipedia or Vampire-Diaries.net (see No Copy Policy below). Any users or editors who repeatedly refuse to follow these rules may be banned at the discretion of any administrator, and their contributions deleted. Vandalism If you see an act of vandalism, please revert the page to its original state and report the vandal. Any users committing acts of vandalism will be blocked and sent to the City Jail for a period of 24-72 hours. Repeat offenders will be exposed to sunlight and be blocked indefinitely. Administrators may also choose to use their best discretion and block for a longer or shorter period of time. Difficult to block or otherwise exceptional vandals will be reported to a staffer at Wikia. No Copy Policy All articles must be written so that they have complete and comprehensive information, at the same time being distinct from their Wikipedian counterparts. Some users and/or anons cut and paste Wikiarticles, leaving a whole tangled mess of redlinks and loops in the HP articles. If you see an article which seems to be a copy of a Wikipedian article, you can either be bold and rewrite the article yourself, or you can paste at the top of the article and wait for someone else to dewikipediafy (abbr. "deWPfy") the article. Style "In-universe" point of view For the sake of consistency, all articles written about people, places, or things within the Vampire Diaries Universe have to be written from an "in-universe" perspective rather than from a "real world" perspective: for example, "Caroline Forbes was turned by Katherine in 'The Return"'' should be changed to "Caroline Forbes was turned by Katherine on 30 January, 2010". This rule naturally does not apply for subjects outside the Vampire Diaries Universe, like L.J. Smith, and the different books and adaptions. Subjects that exist both in the real world and in the VD Universe should be written about from an in-universe perspective (e.g. Virginia, etc.). Should a reference be necessary, one may use the tag. For example The Awakening would create a reference to The Awakening. Don't forget to put the Notes and references at the end of the article. Articles should be written in the past tense, as if the editor is writing from a point in the future after the events in the series have taken place. This is to maintain a consistent and uniform feel to the articles, and to eliminate ambiguity by switching tenses in the middle of an article. Naming of articles Article naming of a character or person will, wherever possible, abide by the following conditions: *An article's title should contain the full first and last names **For example: Use Matthew Honeycutt instead of Matt Honeycutt or Matthew Jeffrey Honeycutt *An article's title should contain the last name used throughout the Vampire Diaries series, regardless of marriage. **For example: Use Meredith Sulez instead of Meredith Saltzman *Titles are not to be used in an article's title **Titles include: Mr., Mrs. (and derivatives) **For example: Use Bonnie McCullough's father instead of Mr. McCullough Deletion Articles, images, categories and other pages in the Harry Potter Wiki which have been tagged with , or and will be automatically listed in Category:Candidates for deletion and will be deleted after no opposition have been given. Articles which have been previously deleted will be re-deleted if there are no significant improvements; articles which obviously do not belong on the Founders' Archives (e.g. vandalism, unrelated topics, game cheats/walkthroughs) will be deleted on sight. (Note: If an article has been tagged for an exceptionally long time without consensus, an admin may or may not delete it at his own discretion.) If your article has been tagged or deleted, please do not take offence - this is not meant against you. You may defend your article on its talk page or deletion page, or talk to an administrator. '''Never remove the tag before the vote is done - repeatedly doing so may result in a ban of three days minimum. If your article is deleted, please refrain from rewriting it without consensus from your fellow editors. This logic also applies in reverse. Please do not attempt to delete articles by yourselves. Blanking articles is just as bad as removing delete tags from those unfortunate articles, and repeatedly blanking articles (not necessarily the same one) also constitutes a minor offence and may result in a three day minimum ban. If you wish to delete an article, you may use the tags mentioned above, state your reason, and wait for a consensus. Templates When editing character templates, please refer to Template talk:Character infobox for things such as the template colour. Page moves and rewrites As with any Wiki article, please do not make drastic changes and rewrites without the consent of other editors. Exceptions can be made if the article is in obviously bad shape. Quality The Founders' Archives is not an ordinary fansite, it is an encyclopedia. Please give your best efforts in writing, and if you find a typo, grammatical or factual error in an article, be bold and correct it! For most of the lesser known facts, sources would be very much appreciated! And, last but not least, fanfics and other fan pages should be limited to userspace (e.g. User:Example/TVDFiction) and not in the main wiki. All fan pages in the main space will be deleted on sight! Layout guide The layout guide should be followed wherever possible in order to give the Archives a more professional and encyclopedic view on content. Though this layout is not compulsory, its usage will definitely raise the quality of lesser or poorly-written articles, and the wiki in general. A must read before making major rewrites or starting new articles. *